Battousai's Awakening
by Neko-Chica
Summary: I really suck at summaries, but...this is basically a BKK story, and this is my first fic so don't be too harsh pleez


^Battousai's awakening^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (although I wish I did.sigh). Nobuhiro Watsuki is their creator and I have merely borrowed them, so don't sue me.  
  
The sun was already setting in Tokyo, and the residents of the Kamiya Dojo were finally done with their daily chores. Kaoru reluctantly swept the dojo and wistfully glanced at Kenshin, who was busy replacing the bokkens that had been previously used. Her thoughts led her to thinking about his past as the Hitokiri Battousai, the coldhearted killer that fought during the revolution and finally disappeared after the last major battle (Sekigahara, I think).  
  
"How can a sweet and helpful man such as he, be the infamous hitokiri?" she pondered. She was too submerged in her brooding that she did not realize that Kenshin was talking to her.  
  
"Are you alright Kaoru-Dono? You seem to be quite tired, you should go rest." Kenshin advised. Kaoru realized that he was worried, and knew that it was a sign of brotherly affection.  
  
She thanked him for his concern and rushed to her silent, but comforting room. In there, she thought about her feelings towards the rurouni. "I wish he would finally realize that my feelings for him are more that sibling affections!!" she murmured to the obscure room. "It seems that he's oblivious to the various hints I leave, or doesn't want to hurt me by saying that he doesn't love me."  
  
She chocked a sob as streams of endless tears flowed down her face. She couldn't get her rurouni to finally show some of his emotions towards her, and to open up to her.  
  
That night, she fell into a deep sleep, and just as she was about to succumb to her needed rest, she prayed that Kenshin would somehow show some interest in her.  
  
That very same night, Kenshin was jostled out of his light sleep by a raging headache. "Uggh! I don't understand. What is happening to me??" He felt himself lose consciousness, and feared that the hidden part of his being would not come out. His last thoughts were about kaoru. Yes, he loved her with all of his heart, but could not bring himself to admit it to her. "My hands are stained with blood of countless victims! How can I even think about her in that way? I have no right to do so! She is too innocent and should not even know the likes of me."  
  
He clutched his head in pain as a voice reverberated in his head. I will certainly take care of that woman, I have wanted her for some time.nothing will stop me now. "I will never let you lay a hand on her, do you hear me? BATTOUSAI!!" With that Kenshin fell unconscious on the floor.  
  
The next morning:  
  
"Ummph! I really should have stayed in bed a little later, but then Yahiko would have eaten everything along with that rooster head!" Kaoru sleepily said as she made her way towards the kitchen intending to find Kenshin preparing breakfast. She loved watching him and would not miss any opportunity to do so. She began to think about yesterday's thinking, and her mood instantly darkened.  
  
As she reached the kitchen, she saw that Kenshin was not there and there was no sign of breakfast. She was followed shortly by Yahiko barging in as usual.  
  
"Yo Busu, where is Kenshin and most importantly where is Breakfast?" cried out Yahiko. Kaoru with a big vein popping on her face, ignored his remark and worriedly said,  
  
"I really don't know.we should go check. Why don't you go check the courtyard and I will check his room." She directed. Yahiko merely nodded, not understanding her worry over something so simple.  
  
Kaoru rushed towards Kenshin's room praying that he didn't leave her. "Oh God, where is he? If he left for the market then he normally would have left a note!!"  
  
Not wanting to think about the worst-case scenario, meaning leaving to battle in a duel and die, she opted for him simply oversleeping. She hoped that was the case.  
  
She pushed the shoji door quite brusquely, and a shocking sight welcomed her.  
  
In front of her stood Kenshin, with his burning amber orbs glaring menacingly at her or rather at what was behind her as she realized there was another presence. She whirled around and met frightened brown eyes, as Yahiko slid to the floor in shock.  
  
Kaoru turned back towards Battousai and was surprised to see him right in front of her, still not looking at her. His attention was still directed towards Yahiko, who was now shaking in fear.  
  
Battousai merely said in a gruff voice, "Leave or you will know what true fear is."  
  
Yahiko sprinted away, and left the dojo towards Sano's house, intending to warn him about Battousai's reappearance.  
  
Yahiko gone, Battousai directed his gaze on Kaoru who lowered her eyes to the floor, not wanting to see his eyes.  
  
A few minutes passed, and Kaoru quickly became impatient, and she decided to voice it out.  
  
"Why are you here Battousai? Where is Kenshin? What have you done to him??" She growled out, still not meeting his saffron tinted eyes.  
  
Battousai merely chuckled at her anger and said in a feral voice, "He was too weak and I deemed it necessary to finally resurface and take all matters in my hands, he does not deserve to live in the open and so I took advantage of his mental weakness at one point, and here I am."  
  
Kaoru shocked by his answer, finally lifted her face to his and angrily said, " He is not weak!! I don't see why he doesn't deserve to live like a normal being. He is nice, polite, helpful, and everything you're not!"  
  
She realized a bit too late that her comment may have affected Battousai when she saw his figure tense, and his bangs veiling his eyes from view. She tried to back away, but Battousai was faster and he caught her from behind with a loose but firm headlock.  
  
" You should not say things that you do not mean and cannot say in the open to someone, knowing that this person can snap your lovely neck in one second." He said in a low but shockingly eerie voice.  
  
Kaoru gasped in fear and started to trash around, until she noticed that Kenshin's sakabatou was pushed against her neck.  
  
A few drops of blood fell on the blade, and Kaoru realized that Battousai had flipped the blade, which meant that he could kill.  
  
Kaoru instantly calmed in his grip, and waited for him to say something. Battousai once again chuckled and she could feel him grin against her neck.  
  
Kaoru shivered violently in fear, and tears of desperation flowed freely down her face. She wished that Kenshin were back to normal.  
  
Battousai sensed her crying, and kissed her tears away. He then let her neck go and swiftly embraced her, and this time her face was facing his. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Meanwhile, Yahiko had arrived at Sano's house and was telling him about the occurrences.  
  
" He threatened me, and I felt rooted in place. That was the first time I had ever seen him like that." Yahiko said in a frightened voice.  
  
While listening to the boy's shocking experience, Sano smiled and tried to calm Yahiko. Appalled by Sano's smile, Yahiko started screaming at him.  
  
"Are you absolutely out of your mind?? Do you know that Kaoru is still there and we're just sitting here doing nothing??"  
  
Sano's smile widened at that and said, " If we barge in the dojo at this time, we will certainly be killed. I know for a fact that Kaoru will not be harmed, and I think that Battousai is planning to do what Kenshin could not do"  
  
Yahiko's eyes widened in understanding, and sputtered, "you m.mean that Ken.Kenshin will try to make her his???"  
  
Sano's smile turned into a smirk and replied, "Yeah, I think that this is what our dear friend is planning"  
  
"But how is that possible? Battousai is a manslayer, and is incapable of love. Why couldn't Kenshin do it?" said Yahiko, disbelievingly.  
  
"Kenshin and Battousai are one same person, however they have different traits. One is violent, while the other is caring. Kenshin IS in love with Jouchan but he feels too guilty to lay a hand on innocent Kaoru. On the other hand, Battousai holds no regret for his past actions because he knew it was the best way to protect the people, and will not hesitate to show THEIR love towards Kaoru. If Kaoru accepts the Battousai, then she will accept Kenshin entirely." Sano lazily stated.  
  
Yahiko was taken aback by Sano's intelligent analysis and managed to say, "Whoa, I never thought you had the intelligence to make such a thoughtful comment about Kenshin of all people."  
  
Sano popped a fishbone in his mouth and said, " Well too bad I cannot say the same about you Yahiko-CHAN !!"  
  
"Don't -CHAN me you rooster head!!"  
  
Battousai embraced Kaoru and moved his head to her hair, breathing in the heady fragrance that was Kaoru Kamiya. He then murmured in her ear, "Don't you realize that your anger only fuels my determination to make you mine?"  
  
Kaoru blushed profusely and said indignantly, "I am not a mere object to toy with."  
  
Laughing wholeheartedly, Battousai continued murmuring, " Now that is the true Kaoru Kamiya that I have grown to love."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and tensed in his arms. She stared into eyes, and saw the sincerity in his endless pools of amber. She suddenly realized that he was finally showing his emotions.  
  
"Battousai.I.don't know what to say. To tell you the truth, I thought that you were heartless. And. I truly love Kenshin." she trailed off.  
  
She could not tell him that she loved him or else it would betray Kenshin and she couldn't say that she didn't love him because it would hurt Battousai's feelings.  
  
Sensing her turmoil, Battousai said, " You don't really have to choose Koibito, Kenshin and I are the same person, we just have two different personalities." Kaoru blushed at the endearment and nodded for him to continue.  
  
"I came out in the open to tell you that I loved you, meaning that Kenshin loves you and that even though one is not present we are still the same."  
  
"I will be going back to hiding and Kenshin will certainly now have the courage to declare his love towards you." Battousai finally said.  
  
With one final caress to her cheek, Battousai smiled a sincere smile and swiftly collapsed on the floor, leaving Kaoru processing what she had just heard.  
  
A few hours later, Kenshin regained his consciousness and was greeted with the sight of Kaoru holding onto his hand for dear life. He sat up from his futon and realized that Kaoru was asleep. He smiled lovingly at her and pried her hand from his. He opened the shoji that led to the courtyard and realized that it was past dawn. He rushed to the kitchen to prepare Breakfast for two people knowing that Sano would have certainly explained the situation to Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru awoke and found that Kenshin had already left. She hurriedly went into her bedroom, changed into a new yukata, and rushed to the kitchen.  
  
Once she arrived there, she saw Kenshin preparing breakfast with his back to her. She called out to him, with an uneasy "Kenshin?" and waited for him to turn around. She had to know if his eyes were violet and or raging amber before initiating any conversation.  
  
Hearing her questioning voice, Kenshin sighed knowing what she was asking for. He himself did not check the color of his eyes and did not feel quite the same as before. He slowly turned around and slightly different eyes met Kaoru. She gasped loudly, and Kenshin winced not knowing what her reaction would be. Kaoru then said, " Kenshin! Your eyes are."  
  
Kenshin was still waiting for her response and so said nothing. She continued on, ".are purple with flecks of amber."  
  
Kaoru finally understood what Battousai had previously said and this proved that both personas had merged together to come up with a mixture of both rurouni and Battousai.  
  
Kaoru walked to Kenshin, smiled and embraced him. Kenshin was at first shocked by her bold move, but quickly recovered and embraced her fiercely.  
  
Kenshin then let go of her, and said, " Kaoru.I have something to tell you."  
  
Kaoru anticipating this smiled at him warmly and encouraged him to continue.  
  
"I know that I hurt you badly with my indifference towards you, but you should know that I have always felt attracted to you and that the only reason for this attitude was to not make you suffer even more."  
  
" But now." he added on, "I have finally found my answer and the only thing I have to say is."  
  
Kaoru edged forward and waited for him to finish.  
  
He finally said, "Where is the tofu?"  
  
Kaoru fell face flat on the ground. Kenshin laughed at her and tried to say something before Kaoru killed him.  
  
"Maah, maah I was just trying to see how you would react to this, don't get angry." He said beginning to sweat.  
  
"Mouh! What do you think you are doing you rurouni no baka?" Kaoru angrily replied, before she produced a bokken and rushed towards Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin anticipating the attack, side stepped and caught her by her waist, making her drop her bokken. And before she could do anything, Kenshin kissed her. Kaoru was shocked by his actions and she quickly forgot her murderous rage, and concentrated on the kiss.  
  
As soon as the kiss ended, both were panting but when Kenshin recovered, he stuck his face in her hair and inhaled the Jasmine scent. Kaoru blushed as she remembered that Battousai did the same, which again proved that they were the same person.  
  
Kenshin tilted his head so that his lips were close to her ear and whispered: "Aishiteru Koishii"  
  
THE END  
  
Author's notes: I am so glad; this is the first fanfiction I've ever written. And I personally think that it sucks but I just wanted to give it a try, so if u don't like it and think that things should be changed please say in the reviews. If there are any language problems, then it is because English is my third language so don't kill me with remarks such as " you don't know how to write." Lol, I don't really expect that but just to make sure.  
  
^_^Neko-Chica^_^ 


End file.
